The North
by AkaiCho
Summary: God, please, do not let people facing death again.


**The North**

-

-

Aku menatap langit surga yang tak ada batasnya, putih. Kristal bening yang kududuki rasanya dingin.

" Hinata, ada tugas baru. ", " Baik... "

-

-

KLAP

-

-

Aku membuka sayap putihku, sayap itu keluar dari seragam hitamku. Ya, tempat tinggal para Angel, North.

Heaven adalah tempat Creature tinggal, Heaven terbagi menjadi 4 bagian, North, East, West, dan South. Masing-masing wilayah mempunyai jenis Creature yang berbeda. North : Angel, East : Fairy, West : Elf, South : Demon. Creature juga punya tugas masing-masing. Dan mereka tidak diperbolehkan pindah wilayah.

Tugas angel itu ada 2, beda dengan Creature lain. ' Menghembuskan roh ', dan pekerjaanku, ' Menjemput roh '.

Banyak Angel lain yang bernasib sama denganku, ' Menjemput roh '. Para Angel itu sering kali menangis saat mengerjakan tugas mereka, alasannya sama. Para manusia yang dijemput itu selalu meneriakkan kata ' Tolong ' pada para Angel. Apa boleh buat, para Angel cewek semua. Hanya aku yang tidak menangis. Aku satu-satunya yang terus tersenyum saat mengerjakan tugas.

Alasanku ada 2, karena Angel adalah ' Sesuatu ' yang berada di dekat ' Manusia ' di saat terakhir mereka, tak ada alasan untuk menangis. Yang kedua, karena aku ingin menjadi Goddess yang bisa menerima cinta Tuhan, pencipta segalanya. Saat bertemu Tuhan, kita diberi kesempatan untuk meminta 1 permintaan. Belum pernah ada Creature yang berhasil menjadi Goddes. Aku akan berusaha. Lalu pergi ke Above, dan menjadi Goddess.

-

-

KLAP

-

-

Untuk pergi ke dunia manusia, aku herus menembus lapisan-lapisan menyakitkan yang diberi istilah aneh oleh manusia, selain itu, di dunia manusia ada gas kotor yang bernama ok ... oksi ... Ah, sudahlah. Kalau aku sudah menjadi Goddess, aku akan mendapatkan segalanya dari sisi Tuhan.

" !, jendela kamarnya terbuka lebar ? Di malam sedingin ini ? "

Ujung sepatu boot hitamku mendarat dengan mulus di jendela itu. _' Semoga dia tidak mati kedinginan ... '_

" Siapa itu ? ", " !! "

' _Mustahil ! Seharusnya aku tidak bisa di lihat manusia ! Tidak kalau dia belum mati ! '_

Aku panik, sayapku sudah siaga untuk lari, mataku yang putih berhadapan dengan matanya yang biru, mukaku pucat. Aku segera berbalik dan mengepakkan sayapku.

-

-

KLAP

-

-

" Tunggu ! Kamu malaikat ya ? "

-

-

" ... A-aku ... B-Bagaimana kamu t-tahu ? ", Aku panik, badanku tak berhenti bergetar, ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

" Eh ? Benar ya ? Penglihatanku buruk ... ", dia menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang pirang, tersenyum payah.

' _K-Karena dia buta ... Perasaannya jadi peka ? '_

" Hebat ! Apa kamu akan menyembuhkan mataku ? "

" E-eh ... Aku t-tidak ... "

" Malaikat pasti lembut, baik, dan cantik. Pasti bisa, kan ? "

' _Lembut ... Baik ... Cantik ... Itu ... '_

" Jangan seenaknya memutuskan aku itu malaikat hanya karena aku diam terus ! Aku ini ... Aku ... Dewa kematian ! "

" D-Dewa kematian ? "

" Ya, A-Aku akan menjemputmu seminggu lagi, Uzumaki Naruto kan ? ", aku tak percaya apa yang telah kukatakan ...

" Ada hak untuk menolak, kan !? "

" Nggak ! "

-

-

-

KLAP, KLAP

-

-

-

" Yang benar saja... Hinata ! ".

Aku menunduk, pasti hal ini jadi nilai minus untuk menjadi Goddess.

" Apa kamu sadar apa yang kamu lakukan !? Kamu baru saja melakukan suatu hal yang sama dengan ibumu ! ".

" !!, maaf, aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi ! ".

" Kali ini ku maafkan, minggu depan kamu harus sudah menjemputnya. Dasar, ibu dan anak sama saja, tak berguna. ", atasanku menghampiri pintu sambil terus menghina ibuku.

-

-

-

BRAAAK

-

-

-

Tubuhku berat, aku ingin duduk saja. Rasa dingin kristal kembali menempel pada tubuh belakangku, " Okaa-Sama... ".

-

Air mata Angel memiliki kekuatan murni untuk meniupkan kesehatan, dan kehidupan. Air mata itu bisa membuat manusia hidup lebih lama dari semula, tapi hukum alam menentang bakat itu. Sehingga dosa dari perbuatan menghadiahkan air mata Angel pada manusia sangat besar, dan Angel tersebut akan mendapatkan hukuman.

Dulu, ada seorang malaikat yang mempunyai hubungan dengan manusia, setiap bertugas malaikat itu selalu menghampiri jendela manusia itu, dan mereka memiliki seorang anak terlarang. Sampai pada akhirnya pada malam dia bertugas, dia menapakkan kakinya di jendela yang sama, manusia tersayang miliknya. Dia tak sanggup merelakan manusia kesayangannya, dia terus mengulur kematiannya, bahkan sampai anak mereka lahir, dia akhirnya putus asa dan memberikan air matanya yang berharga. Roda hukuman pun mulai berputar, sedangkan anak mereka yang tak jelas manusia atau Angel, hidup dengan menyedihkan.

-

-

-

KLAP, KLAP

-

-

-

" Malaikat ? ", " ... "

Aku belum bisa menjemput manusia ini, aku hanya harus mengawasinya.

" Malaikat... Aku... ", " ... "

' _Dia pasti memohon agar tak dijemput... '_

" Kalau ku sogok, kamu mau melepaskanku ? ", " H-Hah ? ".

" 10 Kue bintang lima. Dari Paris ! ", " ...Masa nyawamu semurah itu ? "

" 100 ? ", " Sudahlah ! "

" Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kamu memperkenalkan dirimu dulu ? Toh, aku akan segera mati. "

" ...Hinata. "

" Hinata ? ' Tempat yang terang ' ? Nama yang bagus. "

" Aku benci nama itu, tidak cocok untukku. "

" Cocok kok. ", " ...Nggak sama sekali, aku terus menjemput—menyabut nyawa orang. "

" Kalau begitu... ", Naruto mendekatiku dengan tangan terbuka, aku mundur beberapa langkah.

" Jangan bergerak. ", Lagi-lagi mata biru itu, aku benci... Menakutkan.

Dia menyentuh sayapku, itu pertama kali ada manusia yang sedekat ini denganku, dadanya tepat di mukaku. Aku takut, aku tidak mau hal ' Itu ' terjadi padaku, dia harus berhenti sekarang juga.

" Sayap ini... Berwarna apa ? ", sentuhan tangannya hangat, tidak cocok untukku.

-

-

-

KLAP !

-

-

-

Aku menghentakan sayapku sekeras mungkin, " Hitam pekat !! "

Aku langsung pergi dari tempat itu, aku terbatuk-batuk, sayapku mati rasa, aku tidak bisa bernafas. Apa ini rasanya saat ibu dihukum ?

Aku terjatuh, seluruh badanku lecet dan gemetar, menakutkan. Tapi yang paling ku takutkan adalah mata biru Naruto yang seperti tahu segalanya, " Okaa-Sama... Aku takut. ", aku tak mau menangis.

-

-

-

-

Sudah 4 hari aku tak bertemu dengannya, sekarang sudah malam, dan tinggal 3 jam sisa hidupnya. 3 jam lagi, aku harus bersabar... Tapi...

-

-

-

KLAP

-

-

-

" Jendelamu terbuka lebih lebar... ", " Ku pikir kamu bisa lebih leluasa masuk kalau seperti itu. "

" ... ", " ... "

Kami berdua terdiam, kami tahu apa yang akan terjadi 3 jam kedepan.

" Yah, ku pikir aku harus mulai jujur padamu, sebenarnya aku sakit kanker, dan semakin parah tiap harinya. ", Muka Naruto pucat sekali, dia seperti sudah mati.

" ... ", " ...Dan lagi... "

" Aku memang buta, tapi aku bisa melihat hal yang... Tidak wajar, sepertimu, dan... Warna sayapmu juga. ", " !!, Pembohong... Pembohong ! "

Aku memukuli tubuh Naruto, mungkin Naruto berpikir aku marah, tapi rasanya perih sekali, aku tak tahu kenapa. Aku tak mau tahu.

" Aduh ! Sudah dong ! Malaikat kok kasar ! "

Aku berhenti memukulinya, aku malah mencengkram bajunya, " Aku tak pernah... Minta dilahirkan menjadi malaikat. "

-

-

Sunyi.

-

-

Naruto mengerti apa yang kurasakan, dia membuka ke-2 tangannya dan perlahan-lahan membungkus sayapku, " Aku sudah mengatakan semua kebohonganku. Sekarang giliranmu. "

-

Aku membalas pelukan Naruto, aku menempatkan tanganku di dadanya, nyaman. Tangisku pecah.

-

-

-

-

-

-

" Bukan salahku kalau aku lahir seperti ini ! "

Naruto membelai kepalaku dengan lembut. Air mataku membasahi bajunya.

" Mereka selalu saja menyalahkanku atas semua dosa Okaa-Sama ! Itu bukan dosaku ! Aku tidak mau pergi menjemput manusia ! Tapi kalau tidak... ", semua memori tentang hukuman dan bentakan tanpa alasan di masa lalu dan masa sekarang langsung menyerang kepalaku.

-

-

" Aku benci kematian !! "

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Air mataku hampir habis, tapi masih ada yang harus kulakukan. Aku membisik sesuatu pada Naruto.

" Eh ? Baiklah. ", Naruto mengarahkan mulutnya pada... Mataku.

" Kelopak matamu panas, sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Jemput aku. "

Sedikit, walau sedikit, dia sudah merasakannya, air mataku.

" Uhk ! ", " H-Hinata ? "

Perih, sakit, tubuhku terlepas dari dekapan Naruto dan jatuh ke lantai, bulu sayapku jatuh satu persatu ke lantai, rasanya ada yang menarik dengan paksa poros sayapku.

" H-Hinata !! Eh ? Tubuhku... "

Raut wajah Naruto mulai membaik, semakin dia membaik, semakin aku kesakitan. Rasanya melegakan.

" HINATA !! "

Gelap, aku tidak bisa bernafas. Paru-paruku seperti di masukkan besi panas. Mataku panas, tubuhku gemetaran.

-

-

-

KRAAAK

-

-

-

Sayapku, lepas.

Darahku yang berwarna biru kental menetes satu-satu. Aku hanya bisa pasrah hancur di pelukan Naruto yang terus memanggil namaku, tidak terlalu buruk. Rasa sakit yang manis.

" N... a... ru... to... ", aku tersenyum lemah, mataku terasa berat. Apa dengan begini, aku bisa bertemu Tuhan ?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Dulu, aku takut sekali pada manusia. Manusia sudah membunuh ibuku. Manusia juga sudah banyak membunuh banyak makhluk hidup tak berdosa. Kalau binatang bisa bicara, mereka akan memohon-mohon. Kalau tumbuhan bisa bergerak, mereka akan berlarian mencari tempat berlindung. Bahkan ada manusia yang saling membunuh tanpa alasan yang benar. Padahal mereka sesama ciptaan Tuhan, kenapa mereka begitu jahat ? Tapi, Naruto beda... Dia beda, semua manusia akan memberontak saat kujemput, ketakutan, bahkan ada yang terus menghinaku saat aku menyentuh dada kiri mereka. Menjemput roh. Naruto beda... Walau aku lenyap, aku akan hidup di hatinya, di ingatannya. Itulah satu-satunya tempat di mana orang mati akan tetap hidup. Karena itu, akan kuberikan semua yang tersisa pada tubuh ini.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Tuhan, kumohon, jangan biarkan manusia menghadapi kematian lagi._**


End file.
